The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine on which an embroidery frame can be mounted.
A sewing machine that is capable of embroidery sewing performs embroidery sewing while relatively moving a needle and a sewing workpiece that is held by an embroidery frame, based on embroidery data that specifies coordinates of needle drop points. With a sewing machine on which selectively mount one of a plurality of types of embroidery frames can be mounted, it is necessary for the sewing machine to detect the type of the embroidery frame that is mounted on the sewing machine, in order to set a sewing area on the inside of the embroidery frame. To address this, for example, a known sewing machine identifies the type of the embroidery frame by detecting a detection portion of a detection target that is arranged in a position corresponding to the type of the embroidery frame.